A Vampire's Love
by Ra no Yokushinryu
Summary: Vampires aren't real...or so Bakura thinks. At least until he meets a vampire. But will even that change his mind? And what's this about destiny and love? BxR, AU
1. Chapter 1

Ryu: Hello, everyone! -waves- Say hello, Raii my Muse!

Raii: ... -glares-

Ryu: ...Right. -clears throat- Anyway, this is my first fic on the site, though I've been here quite a while. -smiles sheepishly- The story's not mine. -nods- My friend actually wrote it and let me use it and fix it up a bit. It's based off of the little extra story in volume 4 of Gravitation, A Toast to the Nape of Your Neck (Maki Murakami's), so you can only guess that this is a Vamp fic, right? -grins- This is for my friend and also for Jazhira, who betaed this chapter sometime ago... -can't remember, it's been THAT long!-

Summary: Vampires aren't real...or so Bakura thinks. At least until he meets a vampire. But will even that change his mind? And what's this about destiny and love? AU

Pairing(s): BxR, with a little one-sided YMxB. So, hopefully you can tell it's Shounenai/Yaoi, right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, okay?! -sobs-

-----------

**A Vampire's Love**

Chapter 1

-----------

It was evening, close to midnight. Most of the city was dark, lights brightening only a few areas; places that freely opened arms to those who preferred the nightlife, the streetlights that shed light on the sidewalks, and some of the few common corner stores.

From one of these, a white-haired figure exited. Striding across the small parking lot, he almost dragged a garbage bag in each hand. His russet eyes were narrowed, lips pursed in a frown.

Kurai Bakura approached the dumpster, giving a soft growl as he glared at the huge tin can, as if accusing it of his plight as he threw the bags into it.

"Damnit! How in the hell did I get stuck with graveyard shift?" he grumbled, sighing as he leaned back against the dumpster, shutting his eyes for a few moments.

Opening them, he blinked, glancing about slightly. "Hey…isn't it around here where there's said to be something…a night creature?" he murmured aloud. '… A Vampire…?' At the silly thought, he grinned, shaking his head as he chuckled. "Yeah right…"

"Oh, really? Well, I haven't heard that rumor yet." someone replied in a soft voice.

Slightly alarmed, Bakura pushed himself away from the dumpster, looking in the direction of the voice. It seemed to come from around the corner… "Who's there?" he demanded.

A figure walked around the corner. Seeing him in the little light there was, Bakura could make out his features. A mane of white hair, pale skin, he could've almost been Bakura's mirror image, if it weren't for the softer, slightly younger features in the body, and emerald-green eyes. "I'm Mayonaka Ryou. And, I'm rather hungry, Bakura." He replied.

Bakura blinked, furrowing his brow, a little confused. "Well, Mayonaka-san-" Ryou held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Please, my love. Just call me Ryou." He smiled, lowering his arm as a sign for the other to continue.

Bakura rose a brow. He had indeed noted what this "Ryou" had called him… 'Weird…' "Well, Ryou," he began, "I'm afraid I have nothing for you to eat right now…"

Ryou granted him a secretive smile. "Oh no, you have plenty enough." He replied, stepping forward, "Besides, I don't want to eat. I want a drink."

The hair on the back of Bakura's neck rose. He involuntarily took a step backward. "What the hell are you talking about? I told you, I have nothing for you. Nothing!" Bakura's voice spoke out in protest.

Ryou's lips curled into a smirk, revealing two fangs that replaced two of his canines. "Oh, but you do."

Bakura tensed as the other advanced. He hadn't notice the fangs yet, though. "Oh really? And what exactly is that then?" he inquired, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Ryou took another step closer, and the taller took an intake of breath, spotting the longer than normal teeth, sparing a glance at the other's hand, which now rested on his shoulder.

Alarmed russet met calm, yet chilling green eyes, and he froze. Just a moment after, Bakura found himself against the dumpster, the other's body pressed against his own. The smaller pulled Bakura's shirt collar over his shoulder, revealing more of his pale neck.

Bakura swore mentally, finding his body wasn't obeying him as he tried to struggle away from the other, eyes narrowed. Ryou gave him a fleeting smile, shaking his head slightly before leaning in, breath tickling Bakura's ear as he whispered softly into it, "We were destined to be together, you and I, Bakura. You cannot change fate." With that, he licked his lips, lowering fangs into his neck.

Bakura, about to reply instead cried out as a twin-pricked sharpness entered his skin, hands moving to tightly grip onto the other's shoulders to try and lessen the pain. He could /feel/ the blood leave him, entering the other's mouth. He… Why…why did he feel…so tired…so suddenly? He closed his eyes.

He had lost consciousness in the other's arms, body going limp just as Ryou finished, and lapped at the bite marks so they could heal over.

-----TBC-----

Ryu: Ryou's the Vamp in this one, yes... -nodnods-

Raii: -rolls eyes- Thanks for stating the obvious...

Ryu: -glares at Raii before turning to readers- Is Bakura going to be alright? What'll happen next? ...I can't say. -apologetic smile- I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but until then...send me a review, please? -chibi eyes-


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu: Hey, all! -smiles-

Kitsuneko: Hello! -waves-

Raii: -grumbles-

Ryu: -sweatdrop- You need to lighten up...-ignores the glaring reply- Anyway... wow! 5 Reviews! For this, and for Neko Ai! 10 altogether! -is amazed- That's more than I actually thought I'd get! -beams- I give big Thank You's to my reviewers! -gives candy and plushies of Ryou and Bakura-

And thanks to people for just reading my fics. But although I would like reviews, I'm just glad people had looked at them as well. -smiles-

Kitsuneko: Thank you! -hugs-

Raii: -rolls eyes- Just get on with the fic...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh. If I did, I would have tons of money. All I have is... -looks around, and blinks- Hey... somebody took my money! Noooo!

----------

(Dream Sequence)

Bakura couldn't see anything around him, not matter how hard he tried. It was too dark, too silent…

Then, up ahead (or in whichever direction he was looking in), two little orbs of chilling emerald green pierced through the darkness. Then those eyes were directly in his vision, in a pale face framed by tamed moonlit locks. Such a serene face! So pure, so /innocent/…

Then, the eyes narrowed slightly, lips curled into a smile that showed long fangs. He then felt twin-pricks against and in his neck, and a warm liquid began to stream down his skin, though it was instantly lapped up by an eager, hungry tongue, arms holding him tightly to a smaller—yet somehow stronger- body.

He tried to cry out, to lash out at the other, to do anything at all…

But he felt weak…

So, utterly weak…

A silent scream escaped his lips.

----------

Bakura bolted upright in his bed with a yell of terror, gasping for breath. The sheets fell to his waist, his breathing heavy, eyes were wide with fright, and a faint sheen of sweat had formed on his skin. Shakily, he raised a hand, running his fingers through silver hair as he moved fully from out of the sheets, climbing out of bed, trying to calm down the slight trembling in his body from the nightmare.

Mahogany eyes stared up at the wall in front of him, seeing his reflection in the vanity mirror on his dresser. His reflection… It looked so afraid. So /vulnerable/…

Growling softly, he shook away that thought, and continued walking toward the dresser, placing his palms on the wood. He leaned in closer to the mirror, looking at himself from up close.

"That…was such a horrid dream…" He murmured softly, almost drowsily, as he gave a little sigh, tilting his neck to the side. He then stared.

And stared.

He blinked, and then started, stumbling back a few steps with a yelp of terror, staring at his neck with wide eyes. Apparently, it hadn't all been a dream… The evidence was there, in two, innocent looking marks on his neck. Sure, they were healed a bit now…but it was certain that they had been puncture wounds made by something…or someone. …Right?

He lifted his fingers to lightly, cautiously brush against them, and gave a little wincing hiss. He swallowed.

"Wh-…what the hell…?"

----------

Bakura went through his daily routine, trying to ignore the fact that he had been bitten. Yeah, right! Real vampires! Psh…

He went to work that morning at the corner store, a little on edge though he tried convincing himself that there wasn't anything wrong. That he was just…hallucinating! Yes! That was a plausible idea…

But of course, his best friend, Ishtal Mariku just /knew/ that something was wrong. After all, Bakura wasn't normally the type to wear…turtlenecks. Nah…maybe no times at all in a year to be precise. Something was definitely up, and Mariku wanted to find out… So, after their shared shift, he decided to confront him.

----------

"Bakura, what's up? Anything wrong?"

Bakura was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, and swiftly turned around, ready to lash out at whoever was there. But he relaxed, seeing it was only Mariku…

He sighed softly in relief, before giving the other a glare. "What the hell are you trying to do, you idiot, give me a heart attack?" He snapped, slightly taking his friend aback a bit. Said Egyptian glared back.

"Well, excuse me, you ingrate! Can't I care about a friend's welfare?" He snapped back.

"Ha! How friendly you are! You could've given me a head's up at least, you dolt!"

Then…there was silence for a moment, mahogany and violet narrowed and glaring at each other angrily. It always was like this, before they calmed down.

"…What were you thinking about anyway?" Mariku's curious question made Bakura blink, and avert his eyes.

"It… It's nothing…" The spark of worry for Bakura grew a bit, and made his chest seem to constrict slightly at how the other looked right now… Bakura didn't stutter that often either… His curious expression turned into a smirk though.

"Sure, Baku… Whatever you say…" He said, in a light tone of teasing.

Bakura twitched and glared at the other, for calling him by one of those many nicknames his friend had given him… Too much time on that blonde's hands…

Bakura smirked at the other, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, shrugging it on before giving the other a dismissive wave. "Later, Marik."

"Yeah… See you later, Bakura…"

If the silver-haired man had turned around as he left, he would've seen the suddenly unhidden gleam of worried-longing in those violet eyes, trained on his back for a moment before the blond Egyptian turned away.

----------

Over by the bike racks, a familiar boy leaned against the wall, staring blankly at the doorway into the store. When the door opened, his blank expression melted into a happy look, lips curving into a smile, green eyes practically glowing with delight.

Pushing himself off the wall, he power-walked over to Bakura, smile brightening as he got closer and closer to him.

Bakura hadn't immediately noticed the boy coming towards him. But when he did, once-again-thoughtful mahogany met cheerful frosty-green. He /did/ notice that he was unable to look away…only for the first few moments. He blinked furiously, mentally beating down the small twinge of fear he had as a reminder of the nightmare that morning. He sent Ryou a small, slightly uneasy smile, before walking on, as if the boy were but another stranger on the street, not saying a thing.

Ryou's lips twitched downwards, threatening to turn from a smile to a frown. He jogged over to Bakura's side, staring up at him with a small pout and slightly furrowed eyebrows. "…You aren't all that nice, are you?" He said softly, tilting his head a little to the side.

A reluctantly muffled 'hn' came from Bakura after a silent moment, his eyes not straying from ahead of him, as he tried to ignore the other's existence beside him. He turned the corner, continuing down the sidewalk.

Ryou lightly began nibbling his lower lip, suddenly feeling a little shy as he shuffled slightly on his feet, as he continued to stay as close to Bakura's side. "So…you're okay with this…?" There was hesitance in his voice.

Bakura blinked, and then glanced at Ryou finally, raising an eyebrow. "Okay with what?" He received a shy look.

"Myself being…well…a vampire." He didn't exactly miss Bakura's twitching flinch, and curiosity perked. But he kept that in mind for later. "And you and I, being…destined for each other."

The taller of the two suddenly stood still, which made Ryou stop as well. Mahogany glared under silver bangs at him, and he didn't even flinch…yet. "Look, you… I don't have any idea who the hell you are, or what you're talking about. Just leave me alone…" He said coldly, before continuing forward.

Ryou blinked, before staring at him in slight dismay. He bit lightly into his lower lip, before running after the other again. He wouldn't give up yet! "Do you even remember what happened last night?" He asked, pleadingly, almost desperately, yet cautiously as well.

Bakura gave a low growl, twitching as he stopped once more, turning to face Ryou completely.

"Of /course/ I remember!" He yelled, gripping Ryou's shoulders tightly. He got in the boy's face, shaking him in anger and that slight spark of fear that had just re-surfaced. "What the hell do you want from me?!"

Ryou flinched only slightly at the grip, but merely smiled up at him slightly, much to the other's dismay. Frosty-green eyes stared intensely at Bakura as he gently removed the taller's hands easily from his shoulders, before he brought his own arms around Bakura's neck. Green stared into angry and fearful russet. "Simple. I only want your love and commitment for us…" He leaned in, his hold lightly tightening securely around the other as he nuzzled his face into the other's chest, "…in our relationship. That's all I want…"

Bakura stood rigidly in Ryou's embrace, unsure of why he was even allowing it… He then narrowed his eyes, slightly baring his teeth in a silent growl. "What the hell are you going on about? What relationship do we have?" He didn't notice the boy's wince at that, "And are you saying that we're supposed to go and get married or elope or something like in those crappy fairytales?"

His tone was sarcastic, so he was surprised the hear Ryou's soft little giggles. It made him blush lightly, though whether it was because it was embarrassing, pleasing to hear, or irritating, he didn't know.

"Mmm…yes…" Ryou replied, in a dreamy tone. Pulling away from Bakura, his slightly-glazed eyes stared up at him lovingly, which was starting to freak the silver-haired man out. And as the smaller pulled away from him, reaching into his pocket to pull something out, Bakura's eyes widened dramatically.

It was an innocent, velvet box. And inside…was a ring. Small, silver, with a ruby at the center, it seemed to be his ring size… Ryou took the ring out, grabbed one of Bakura's hands, and raised it so he could try and slip the ring on his ring finger.

'…Oh, crap… He was serious?!' Bakura mentally screamed, as he quickly snatched his hand away in fright, pushing the other back a little bit. Ryou lost his balance, and fell to the ground with a little 'oof'.

"You're crazy!" Bakura shouted, furiously shaking his head, before he began to run. "Just leave me the hell alone, you freak!"

And with that, Ryou was left alone. Fallen on his butt on the sidewalk, no one there to help him to his feet as he stared after Bakura's quickly retreating form. A few moments later, he rose to his feet, pocketing the box after gently placing the ring inside. He raised his head, showing the view that had been shadowed by his hair. Tears fell from those saddened eyes now, and he sighed shakily, sniffling slightly as he turned in the opposite direction, disappearing into a crowd of people with a sorrowful, rejected air as he silently cried.

----------

Bakura didn't stop running until he reached the apartment, quickly unlocking, opening, and then slamming the door shut behind him. He panted heavily, leaning against it, catching his breath and closing his eyes for a few moments. 'Safe. Home. Safe…'

After he calmed down, he opened his eyes, blankly staring at the floor as he took a heavy inhale of breath. Soon, he pushed himself off the door, shakily making his way to the bedroom. He moved to the dresser, leaning against it, before hesitantly looking up in the mirror.

There he was. He face looked fearful again. Not only that, nor the tiredness he felt…but the fact that there was a slight blush on his face, that wasn't from him running to home…

He swallowed, and then sighed. Leaning forward, he lightly started to bang his head on the mirror.

----------

Ryu: Well, that's the end of the chapter. -nods- It's actually a lot bigger than the first one! Sweet! How was it anyway?

Raii: Oooh... angsty-ish. -smirk-

Kitsuneko and Ryu: ... -sniffling- Poor Ryou! -crying-

Raii: ... -sighs- Fine... review, or you'll have Ryu /and/ Kitsuneko bawling and wailing in my ear some more... -covering ears, wincing-

Kitsuneko and Ryu: -sob- Pl-please review! -Teary Chibi Eyes-


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu and Kitsuneko: -beams- Hello all! -waves-

Raii: -grumbles, rolling eyes, but reluctantly gives a wave-

Ryu: -sweatdrop, gasp- Wow! Chapter 2 got 11 reviews! That's more than half of the first one! -smiles- Thank you reviewers! -gives plushies of Ryou, Bakura and Mariku out, along with hugs- Well, my birthday's coming up in a few days, on the 7th. So, this chapter might be a present for myself as well as my readers. -smiles, then frowns- I had a little trouble with this one though, not sure if I like it too much, but I didn't want to keep you waiting too much longer for another chapter...so, yeah. Here it is! Kind of a little filler, I guess... -sweatdrops, nodding and shrugging-

Kitsuneko: -smiles, clapping hands- On with the fic!

_Dis_- opposite of, apart. So, if I put _dis_ in front of **claimer**... I get **Disclaimer**! Wow... AAS vocab is good for something...-shock-

----------

Over the next few days, it seemed as though there never had been a vampire named 'Ryou' at all. There was no sign of him anywhere. Not a trace of that frosty-green-eyed stare, the moonlit colored hair, the pale, lithe form… Nothing.

Needless to say, Bakura was getting pretty worried. It was scaring him, at how worried he was… Though, he'd hate to ever admit to it.

So, he didn't.

Mariku was getting worried as well, seeing Bakura like this. When they had their shifts together at the store, when there were no customers to ring up at the register, he found the silver-haired boy staring blankly, yet intently outside the store. He seemed even more thoughtful then he had been, too… He would deny it otherwise with his usual, grouchy façade, though Mariku didn't believe it for an instant.

Something was being kept from him. He didn't like it at all. Especially since Bakura was the person keeping the secret. What was it though? What would make his Bakura be like this?

Or…was it a who?

Mariku would feel his chest clench at the thought.

'Bakura…why won't you tell me?'

----------

The week had almost completely passed. After the second or third day (he couldn't really remember through the worry) of no Ryou, he began to go out and search for the young vampire. Everywhere he looked, there was simply no sign. He could swear though… He sensed someone watching him, but turned around and there was no one. Walking in a crowd, night or day, he swore he saw white hair, or familiar emeralds, staring… But when he fully turned to glance or look…

They just weren't there anymore.

'I'm so sorry, Ryou…', 'Ryou, where are you?' and 'Are you alright, wherever you are?' were but only a few thoughts he had on his mind about the boy. He hated this!

Only almost a week ago did he meet the other, him and the bite, him and all these emotions that scared him, made him feel nervous and vulnerable and WEAK… It was only a couple days.

And in those couple of days…Ryou, though pretty much a stranger, had managed to grow on Bakura. He actually liked and believed the little vampire… It was frightening, but he accepted it (however slowly and not-so-reluctantly)…

Bakura found himself longing for Ryou...just a little.

Okay, that was a lie…

A lot. He wanted Ryou. He wanted him to come back NOW.

…Wow, it felt odd, admitting to it…

----------

It was another ended shift at the store for Bakura and Mariku. The tanned blonde kept glancing nervously over at Bakura, though his eyes showed much more…if only Bakura would /look/ at him and see it… He cleared his throat.

"Hey, Bakura, want to come over to my place?"

Mahogany eyes met violet, controlled expressions on each of their faces. Bakura's hid his slight depression and worry. Mariku's hid his own worry, hope and longing. Each had something on their minds…someone…

Bakura would have loved to go to the Egyptian's place, having not been there for a while and them not being able to hang out so much, except for during work… But searching for Ryou was more important right now, so…

"Sorry, but I can't…I have to do something." He said this regrettably, and then felt kind of bad, seeing Mariku's expression melt into disappointed-sadness. He sighed softly, grabbing his coat, and pulled it on. Mariku was still looking so sad…why was he /this/ down about it? It was weird…

Sighing again, he turned around, giving his friend a quick one-armed hug before pulling away, glancing around to see if anyone saw, before looking back at his best friend in an apologetic way. "I'm really sorry, Marik…"

And with that, he hurried out of the store, leaving Mariku with a slightly reddened face, and a longing emotion that only continued to grow… He didn't think he was just crushing on the pale-haired one anymore…

"Oh, Bakura… If only you knew what you do to me…" He whispered.

----------

It had been a few hours now since Bakura had left the store, gone out on another search for Ryou…

And there was still nothing. Not a sign of the moonlit-haired vampire anywhere…

Bakure sighed softly, feeling his stomach churn in guilt as he yet again remembered what had occurred almost a week ago, when he'd reacted to the boy's little…proposal. He had been really freaked out though! It was justified! It's not a normal, everyday thing for a creature thought to be a legend to come and actually take a drink from your neck, and not even a day later ask to /marry/ them! See? Not a normal, everyday thing. Justification!

…Or was it?

Anyway…here he was now, red-brown eyes trying their best to look around in the darkness for the vampire-boy. A deep, concentrated look was on his face as he squinted around, feeling a little desperate to find the other…he didn't like this feeling, desperation…

'Where are you, Ryou? I…I didn't mean to push you /this/ far from me, to where you would disappear… Please…'

"Come back to me…Ryou…please…" He pleaded softly to the wind, clenching his hands into light fists.

"…Bakura…." A soft voice breathed from behind him. Eyes widened, and he whipped around, staring at the figure in disbelief.

----------

Ryu: Well, I'm gonna stop there... Would that be considered a cliffhanger? -sweatdrop- No Ryou in this chap! -frowns- Don't worry, he's coming back though...Of course. Otherwise it wouldn't be Tendershipping, ne? -grins-

Kitsuneko: -smiles and giggles- Please give reviews! They help make Ryu able to overcome laziness to type up new chapters!

Ryu: -beams- Right! ...Heeeey... -pouts-

Raii: -snickers-


	4. Chapter 4

Ryu: -gasps, panicking- Meep! Omigosh! I haven't updated in, in...Um,um,um,um...

Raii: Try a week or two.

Ryu: Gaaaahhhh!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! -running around in circles-

Kitsuneko: -sweatdrops- Ehm, hello readers! -waves- Ryu was planning on updating sooner than this...it's just things came up. Y'know, school stuff.

Raii: Like that stupid Romeo and Juliet project she did at last minute...-sighs-

Kitsuneko: -nodnods- And there were some other distractions too...

Raii: Like Valentine's Day... Someone 'special' gave her a big chocolate. -smirks, licking lips- Hmm... I'm gonna go...do something. Don't bother me. -scurries off, giving a little cackle-

Kitsuneko: Um...okay... -blinku- Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! -gives out candies- Now...

Ryu: -still apologizing while running in circles-

Kitsuneko: Okay, um... On with the fic! -smiles-

----------

**Disclaimer:** Raii: -whispers- Ryu owns nothing. Except for a big Hershey kiss...that won't be so big anymore. -smirks, staring down at the foil-wrapped candy-

----------

**_Last time…_**

_"…Bakura…." A soft voice breathed from behind him. Eyes widened, and he whipped around, staring at the figure in disbelief._

----------

"Ryou!"

Indeed, it was Ryou. The vampire-boy leaned against a wall, half veiled in shadows. But Bakura could see him well enough. Those frosty-green eyes looked weary and sad, and his slightly slumped posture gave him a look like that of a tired, lost child. …He just felt this urge to go to Ryou, wrap him up in a tight embrace and never let go again…

But he didn't, of course.

And too bad, Bakura didn't exactly see the look of hunger and longing in the boy's eyes. Hadn't remembered, realized…

A slight frown crossed his lips, and he walked up to the whitenette tensely. "Where the hell have you been to?" He inquired, tone harsh. But instantly regretted it when he saw Ryou flinch a little, shrinking a little further behind the wall.

Those emeralds averted their gaze from Bakura, a little fang showing as the vampire-boy nibbled lightly on his lower lip, his arms coming to hug himself in a protective way. "W…well, you did say to leave you alone… I didn't want you angry with me, so I respected your wishes and left you be…"

Mahogany stared unblinkingly at the other for a few moments, stunned. He disappeared…just because of what he had said? Sure, he had been freaked out (quite a bit), but to just go away like that? He took him seriously?

Suddenly, he felt pretty bad…

"…Well…what if I hadn't really meant it?" He replied, crossing his arms and leaning on a hip.

"But you did mean it. That's what matters…" Ryou said softly, looking back up at him with such a sad look… Oh, damn it all! Bakura sighed in self-annoyance, running a hand through his untamed hair.

"I…I didn't mean for you to not show yourself for so long though. But just think…it's not an everyday thing, to be doing what you did… Y'know, with the whole 'we're-gonna-get-married-because-it's-somehow-in-the-stars-and-Fate-says-so-and-here's-your-ring-by-the-way'-thing…" He murmured, ears reddening slightly in embarrassment at the memory. He though he saw Ryou blushing lightly too, but his eyes must've been deceiving him…perhaps. Oh well. "And…I don't mean it now. I don't want you going away from me." He then proceeded to shift lightly on his feet, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

The smaller stared at him with such intensity; he felt his face begin to heat up. He moved his eyes to glare at the ground, swearing at himself mentally. Getting all flustered just because of this…

"…You really mean that, don't you?" The calm, quiet, hopeful tone of Ryou's voice made him look back over, seeing the other's face lighting up, lips twitching upward slightly. …He just couldn't say no to that face…

Not that he wanted to say no…not that he was going to say yes either, but…

Just, never mind...

Sighing softly, he smiled slightly, nodding his head slowly and shrugging. "Well, yeah, sure. I mean, I /did/ say that, didn't—oof!" The force of Ryou, who was now attached to his shoulders, sent him stumbling back a few steps to keep them from falling to the ground. He blinked, wide-eyed with surprise as he looked at the other, who was beaming up at him happily, frosty-green eyes gleaming.

"Thank you, Bakura…"

'Thank you, Bakura…'

The taller one continued to stare down at the vampire in his arms, surprised. Then, his lips twitched and he smile-smirked, relaxing and allowing his arms to hold the other close, in a hug. His eyes glanced nervously around for anyone watching…but then they narrowed, and shut. Well, screw anybody watching. He didn't give a damn right now…

Just as long as he could hold Ryou. Everything was all about this moment, for now…

"…It's no problem."

----------

As they stood there for a while, Ryou soon had his face buried into Bakura's neck, practically.

It was torture. His sharp hearing could hear the blood pumping, running through the taller mortal's veins. His mouth felt dry, tongue coming out to lick his lips. Frosty green stared blankly at Bakura's hair, hands tightening their grip on his coat slightly. He moved a bit closer, pressing himself lightly against the other's firm body, raising himself a little on his tiptoes. He opened his mouth, fangs starting to come forth, ready to puncture the other's skin…and stopped.

Just a little closer, and he'd taste Bakura's sweet, delectable blood again…

He could, couldn't he? …No, he couldn't. Not to Bakura…

But he was so /hungry/…

After a few moments of inner conflict of deciding whether to drink from the other or not, he sighed heavily, fangs moving back into place like normal-looking canines, moving a little from Bakura. No, he wouldn't do it. Not without acceptance. Not without permission…

"…Hey. You alright?"

Blinking, confused green met slightly worried mahogany. Ryou stared up at Bakura's almost-expressionless face, before he smiled, nodded, and pulled out of the embrace after letting go of the taller.

"Mm, yes. …I'm fine." He said reassuringly, with a look. Bakura's eyes seemed to try and read him like a book. After seeing enough (or not enough, depending), he nodded slowly.

"Okay then…" He replied, before grinning slightly. "Well, what are we still doing here? Let's go!" He exclaimed, pulling the confused boy along by the wrist.

"H-huh? Where exactly are we going?" Was Ryou's clueless reply, with an equally clueless look to match.

Bakura glanced back at him, smirking. "Heh, my place. Where else do you think we're going?" He murmured with a slight purr. Ha, so he wasn't seeing things…

The little vampire was blushing. How adorable…

"O-oh! …Well, alright then…"

"Knew you'd agree to come along."

"Wh-wha… How did you know?"

"You're just that easy to read…and of course you'd want to come and see where I live. Bet you want to see how comfortable my bed is too." Bakura teased, looking at Ryou slyly. The latter's blush reddened even more, eyes going wider.

"B-Bakura!"

"What? You don't want to?"

"…No, I want to… It's just that you are asking me to come to your bed!"

"Uh, yeah. To sit or lay down on it. It's really comfy…why? Unless…you were thinking naughty." He said, smirking widely, giving a snicker. Oooh…and there goes another shade. One wouldn't think vampires could get so red…

He didn't get an answer. He wasn't expecting one either, really… Poor Ryou…had he embarrassed him a little too much?

…Nah.

"So…would you like to try out the shower as well? We can share."

"…Wh-what?!"

"Well, unless you don't want somebody to scrub your back…"

"…"

----------

Soon, they were at Bakura's apartment door. Said tenant dug in his pockets for his keys, getting them out and using them to unlock the door, slowly pushing it open. He stepped inside, starting to take off his shoes, before pausing and looking back. He furrowed his eyebrows, eyes staring confusedly at his company…

Who hadn't stepped inside yet, and was looking at his shoes.

"…What are you waiting for? You can come inside, y'know." Bakura said bluntly. Ryou didn't really move, except for shuffling from foot to foot, not meeting the other's eyes.

"Well… I have to tell you something…" Ryou began softly, before sighing and looking up at the other, eyes slightly uncertain. The taller of them both rose an eyebrow, as if to say 'go on…', "Um…I haven't actually been leaving you alone fully," He admitted, "I kept my distance…but I just had to see you…" He paused again, keeping silent, waiting…

Bakura stared at the smaller vampire for a few moments, before sighing, rolling his eyes and running fingers through his hair. "Is that all? Sheesh, I thought it was something much worse…" He murmured, catching Ryou by surprise. "I had a feeling you were nearby, but when I only caught glimpses of what I thought was either you or an illusion, it was driving me mad!" He smirked.

"So…I was right, all along. You were there."

"…Yes." Ryou murmured softly, after a few moments, nodding his head slightly.

Bakura's look softened slightly, while nodding back. "Well, that's good to know…" He paused, "…But, now that that's cleared up, come on in! You're making me keep the door open…"

Ryou blinked, then 'eep'ed, before quickly scurrying inside, Bakura's amused laughter in his ears. He couldn't help but smile through yet another blush.

As long as Bakura was happy, he could stand being teased, the object of amusement…

But…he was so hungry… How much longer could he last without taking his fill of blood?

A thoughtful look crossed his face, one that went unnoticed by Bakura, who closed the door behind them.

----------

Ryu: Okay, I think I'm done apologizing! -smiles, then frowns- ...I'm really sorry for making you all wait! -bows- I hoped you all liked the chapter... 'Cause I had a bit of trouble with it when I was trying to work on it...it was really short at first, and I wanted to make it a little longer since I haven't updated until now. And because the last one was a cliffie (my first! Hah!). So, I added in some more conversation, another couple of scenes, and a little bit of (what I hope'll be) humour...It could be better, but whatever you all think! -nodnods- I dunno, but I might rewrite some of this...maybe. Depends on what you all think of it. Oh, and my friend and I are thinking on a sequel. -grins- I'm not sure when we'll start working on it though... -shrugs- Maybe after I finish this... I'm still confused with some of this story myself. -sweatdrops- And I also have some more school stuff coming up, so...yeah. -sighs-

Kitsuneko: -blinku- Hey, where's Raii-chan?

Raii: Don't call me that! -comes in, glaring, with...chocolate on her face...-

Ryu: -stares- ...You...you...ate my chocolate! -growls, grabbing a frying pan-

Raii: ...-sighs- Darnit... -runs, Ryu chasing after her-

Kitsuneko: -sweatdrops, then turns, smiling at readers- Well...please send in reviews! They help give Ryu the motivation to continue on when she can! ...You like this story, don't you? -gives Chibi Eyes-


	5. Hey, Author's Note! Please Read

**A/N: **Hey readers. :3

Sorry to the people expecting an update (OMG AT LONG LAST!), but this is just a note from me, for now...

I know I've stated it before, in a story of mine and on my prof that I'd update this story. Trust me, I definitely plan on trying. I HATE having to keep you guys waiting for so long for an update (at least, those who have still been waiting eagerly for one), but I just truthfully lost all motivation for writing for a while. I'm still struggling with it too, but I'll do my best to remedy it, since I'm into YGO again (and writing KH stuff has helped me a little bit too).

I might need someone to help me out with it though, especially since I'm thinking on possibly rewriting it... y'know, add ins, fixing up some stuff, I suppose. Unless people like it this way? I might put up a poll, so I guess I'll just see what the results are.

I lost the original writing, though there wasn't really much to it - maybe 4-8 pages of notebook paper, written on front and back. I added in A LOT compared to the original in here, trust me. I just need to know where to actually go now, because there wasn't much plot in the rough draft in the first place - it was basically the Gravitation short-story with a few differences. I just expanded on it. *shrugs*

I'm thinking about definitely having a lime sometime soon... heck, the next chapter was going to somewhat, but... I just couldn't think. *sweatdrop*

Anyway, yeah. Any ideas I might take into consideration, unless I remember some of the story and stick firm to it. And if people want to Beta, I guess I could give them a try...

Anyway, if you guys didn't tl;dr this (even though it's pretty short... ;; ), I appreciate it. Seriously. I'll do my best to try and get this story up again, willing my writing mood and IRL things will let me.

Peace.

**- RaNYo**


End file.
